


Friendship Week

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, Holidays, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and his flock celebrate Friendship Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship Week

It doesn’t come as much of a surprise to anyone that Sam and Cas are best friends. They’ve known each other for years and are practically married to each other’s brothers. Dean is happy; Cas is happy; Sam is happy, and it’s simple.

 

Gabriel and Dean’s friendship is almost as simple. They both like the finer things in life like sex and burgers and being lewd in public. Dean is happy; Gabriel is happy; Sam is exasperated; Cas is slightly confused, and Lucifer is neutral.

 

The most complicated friendship is that of Adam and Lucifer. Michael is pleased that his lover and his almost-lover get along so well, and Adam and Lucifer have enough chemistry between them that they’re happy despite their occasional fights. Gabriel didn’t mind Lucifer’s relationship with Michael because he understood what it was like to be so deeply in love with his brother and be in love with a human as well. He hadn’t had to choose; Lucifer had. Sam needs Lucifer to explain his unique bond with Michael every once in a while, but he allows it because he understands that Lucifer is one of the oldest beings in Creation and is governed by a different set of rules than the ones Sam had grown up with.

 

They celebrate Friendship Week the same way they celebrate any other holiday – together. 


End file.
